teenapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dementium Alliance (Stable)
The Dementium Alliance, also known as The Dementium and stylized as DƎMƎИTIUM ALLIANCE, is a professional wrestling stable that was originally a crossover stable between HCWF and Naruto: The New Age. The stable was formed on April 7th, 2013 at Overkill 2013 when Skull Kamber and Chris Jericho turned Heel against The Overthrow to help 2013's Dolph Ziggler retain the HCWF Championship against Jeff Hardy. After the match, a returning Gangrel, Chelsea, and a returning Edge (Under a masked guise) turned Heel to complete the initial stable. The six soon allied with Aces & Eights after abandoning the 2013 name, thus creating the name "Dementium Alliance." Their primary goal as Tweeners is to recruit members through capitalizing on '"In Justice" that they may have been subjected to. In Mid-July 2013, the DA revamped their roster, kicking out several members in the form of backstage beatdowns. On August 1st, The Dementium Alliance recruited the ex members of S.C.U.M., a Ring Of Honor stable forced to disband earlier in the summer. On August 19th, 2013, Dolph Ziggler was kicked out of the group in a double turn which saw Corey Graves join as his replacement. IK1 was later kicked out as well. The night after SummerSlam 2013, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and Vince McMahon were all inducted into the stable as it's leaders. In mid-September, CWO wrestler Singe turned heel on his longtime tag team partner Sumerian, and joined the stable. The 8 foot 2 wrestler, billed as 9 feet tall, would later win the CWO Championship at Payday that same month. On September 16th, 2013, CM Punk was ambushed by The Shield during a United States Championship rematch with Dean Ero, effectively turning him face. Tyranno Jackson was fired from the group later that month after two consecutive losses, one to Aaron Coreman and one to Corey Graves. After betraying Skull Kamber at Enemy Territory, Chris Jericho quit the group on his own. That same night, Adrian Neville turned on Crowbar and realligned himself with old partner Corey Graves, completing his heel turn and initiation into the stable. Current Members Triple H Stephanie McMahon Skull Kamber Randy Orton Corey Graves Chelsea Gangrel Parker Thrasher Blackmail Bluemotional John 14 Tricky Zeno Desmond Wolfe (Also known as Nigel McGuinness) Trent Dally Jen Harlem Crimson Ghillie Man Dean Ambrose Seth Rollins Roman Reigns John Morrison William Regal Arnold Waveborn Jimmy Jacobs Matt Hardy Rhino Todd McClain Alex Shelley Singe Adrian Neville Garrett Force Cameron Metalliss Prospects Cutter Jaxson Venom Jakson Mace Murphy Security Kong Bryan Emerest Redrum Evan Bourne Andy Levine Kyle Chaindarts Devon Tect Rhett Titus Cliff Compton Former Members Aiden Frost Heath Slater Drew McIntyre Jinder Mahal Big E. Langston AJ Lee AJ Styles Bully Ray Mr. Anderson D'Lo Brown Tazz Devon Garett Bischoff Wes Brisco Knux Jack Black Jason Wayne Joe Coleman Shiloh Jonze Raul LaMotta Edge Cody Rhodes Belle Thorne Rosie Jones Brie Bella Nikki Bella Undertaker Antonio Cesaro Jack Swagger Zeb Coulter Sin Cara Robbie E. Shark Boy Paige Gunner Justin Roberts Tony Chimel Aaron Coreman Jack Haworth Jan Perri Christian IK1 Dolph Ziggler CM Punk Zack Ryder Tyranno Jackson Chris Jericho Damien Sandow Vince McMahon Naruto: The New Age In Naruto: The New Age, The Dementium Alliance was seen as an antagonist organization against the villages of the series, primarily Konohagakure, which they planned to take over. The organization operated as an outside enemy, completely independent. They recruited members either by force, or by taking advantage of unfortunate events in their lives. The series was cancelled before the stable could take off, but major plans were originally rumoured, including a massive cast of members and an inter-promotional type plot between the show and HCWF, which even may have bled into events outside of both. Skull Kamber and Alison Skipper were known to have been cast as the leaders of the group, as well as a still unidentified "masked man." Agenda The agenda of the Dementium Alliance was the same in both NNA and HCWF. The group uses acts they brand as injustices to recruit members, and often use ambush assaults in their attacks. The group, in both programs, is seen comprised mostly of characters that could be classified as manipulators, including Gangrel, Skull Kamber, Edge (Later left the group) , Bully Ray (Kicked out) , and Dean Ambrose. They can be classified as Anti-Heroes, and don't conform to the tendencies of Antagonists or Protagonists. They say that they fight for justice, a concept that may have been derived from members The Shield (Rollins,Reigns,Ambrose). They seem to operate in similar fashion to the NWO, in that they appear to be a force within the company acting as a seperate entity. Their original agenda was to capture every championship in HCWF to form a stable called "Champion's Court", however their agenda now seems to be dominating HCWF. The stable was originally supposed to be comprised of multiple smaller stables, including the HGK, 2013, The Dementium, Aces & Eights, and others, but this was dropped following the cancellation of the original Naruto: The New Age. Following Night of Horrors and SummerSlam in August 2013, the stable changed from their renegade justice gimmick to more or less a corporate organization, led by Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. Category:Employees Category:HCWF Category:Stables